


Sign Me Up Boy, Say the Word

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Chapter 1 Spoilers, Extended Scene, Love Hotel, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: An extended version of Kiibo's Love Hotel Scene.





	Sign Me Up Boy, Say the Word

**Saihara** : _Kiibo-kun_ _and I sat in silence for a while longer._  
**Saihara** : _I let my breathing relax, distracting myself by focusing on the tick of the clock._

**Kiibo** : S-Saihara-kun...  
**Saihara** : Hm? Is something wrong?  
**Kiibo** : C-Could I... possibly...  
**Kiibo** : May I hold your other hand as well?!?

**Saihara** : _I couldn't help but giggle._  
**Kiibo** : D-Did I say something wrong?! Have I angered you?  
**Saihara** : No, no. You just seem so flustered, is all...

**Saihara** : _As I finished my sentence, I extended my other hand towards Kiibo-kun's free one._  
**Saihara** : _Kiibo-kun gripped onto both of my hands tightly. It looked like he was staring at our hands with interest._

**Kiibo** : U-Um, I have another selfish request...  
**Saihara** : What is it?  
**Kiibo** : Would it possibly be okay if I... called you by first name?  
**Saihara** : Oh, sure.

**Saihara** : _Kiibo-kun's robotic chest heaved, as if he was taking deep breaths._

**Kiibo** : Sh-Shuuichi...  
**Kiibo** : A-At this moment, I feel completely infatuated with you...  
**Kiibo** : As you know, I don't have a heart, but... If I did, I feel like it would be beating very fast right now...  
**Saihara** : Y-Yeah, I get what you mean. My heart's beating really fast.  
**Kiibo** : Sai-Shuuichi! I... really don't want this moment to end...  
**Kiibo** : I-I want to keep being in love with you! I want to feel feelings of strong love by your side!  
**Kiibo** : I know that is selfish... And I know love is complex, and hard to understand...  
**Kiibo** : Love comes with disagreements, and differences, and challenges...  
**Kiibo** : And I know you may not love me completely and truly, because I am a robot...  
**Kiibo** : But! I want to be your lifetime partner!

**Saihara** : _I couldn't help but blush._  
**Saihara** : _I... Can I really fulfill his wishes...?_

**Saihara** : _Before I could think, Kiibo pushed himself forward and hugged me._

**Kiibo** : I-I want you to touch me more... I want to be held by you until we both can't feel anything but love...  
**Saihara** : I-I don't-

**Saihara** : _Before I could protest, Kiibo-kun fell back against the bed, and I was still trapped in his grip._

**Kiibo** : Please... Please touch me more! I don't mind breaking if it's with you...  
**Kiibo** : I don't want to forget this moment...  
**Kiibo** : P-Please stay with me until we have completely fallen in love with each other!

**Saihara** : _I put my hands to his sides, and it looked like I was crawling on top of him._  
**Saihara** : _I leaned down until our bodies touched..._  
**Saihara** : _His body was almost burning up..._  
**Saihara** : _We... Got really close..._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was self-indulgent. I hope I characterized them both decently.


End file.
